The invention relates to a process and corresponding apparatus for separately processing a plurality of objects belonging to separate series and subsequently collecting said objects by series. More specifically, the invention is directed to such a process and apparatus in the photographic processing environment.
In the production of photographic copies and the like, single sheet paper processors are used, which include several parallel conveyor belts for enhancing capacity. Exposed single sheets ejected by a copying device are conveyed through the necessary treating baths and drying stages. These individual sheets are ejected by the copying device according to orders, i.e., a certain number of successive sheets belong to a series. For this reason, individual orders must be strictly separated.
Separation by order heretofore was typically effected on the basis of the number of images per order which is electronically stored during copying and by counting the number of copies leaving the paper processor. This method has, however, several disadvantages and risks. For example, in case of a power failure the stored information may be lost if no special safety measures were taken. A significantly more severe disadvantage may be found, however, in that the entire system may become disoriented if one or more individual images are lost on their way through the processor. This condition remains uncorrected, except if discovered by other means, until the processor is completely discharged and the memories reset. Consequently, in case of such an error the orders must be again sorted out manually, which is time consuming and cumbersome, and should be avoided, if possible. In addition, the error cannot be detected automatically, resulting in certain conditions in which a considerable number of pictures must be reseparated.
The subject invention is designed to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.